Even Giants Can Be Determined
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Way Big and Heaven aren't going to let Tyina avoid them if they can help it. Sequel to guestsurprise's "Meeting The Cyborg". :)


**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "Meeting The Cyborg". Tyina belongs to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Heaven, Angel, and Rachel.**

* * *

 **Even Giants Can Be Determined**

When Tyina got to Headquarters, she was surprised when the same Magister had told her that Way Big had called him. "He's concerned about you," he said.

"But I told you I'd be here for patrol," she said.

The Magister seemed to know she wasn't up there just for patrol. "Sorry, Tyina, but you've been pushing yourself a bit hard today," he said gently. "I'd feel awful if I had to call Rachel and tell her you got sick from pushing yourself so hard."

Tyina would have protested if the Magister hadn't turned the transport beams on. "Don't worry, Tyina," he said. "We've got enough help that you can take some time off and rest."

As he said that, Tyina found herself outside the Mansion and Way Big was right there and he quickly cupped his hands around her and carefully lifted her to his face. She would have struggled, but being high off the ground made her rethink that. "Tyina, wait a moment," Way Big said to her, very gently stroking her head with a finger as she clung to his hand.

"Why did you call HQ and have the Magister find someone to do patrol?" She asked.

"Because you need to rest and you need to come with me," he said gently as he push aside the huge rock that hid the entrance to his room and went inside, holding Tyina in his hand carefully. Heaven was sitting on the bed with Angel sitting beside her and they saw he had the young girl in his hand. Tyina saw them and tried to escape again, but Way Big set her down on the bed and nodded to Heaven.

The female To'kustar reached for Tyina, who dodged her hand and ran, but Way Big also moved and blocked the exits. "Tyina, wait," he said gently, but she kept managing to just elude him.

"You were right about her being fast," Heaven said with a smile.

Angel was giggling before she crawled over to the edge of the bed and carefully slid down, standing on her feet and holding onto the bed. Tyina noticed and gasped, stopping for a moment, which gave Heaven an idea. "Tyina, wait," she said, coming up to Way Big and motioning him to stand back a little. Way Big gave his sister a curious look and she indicated to Angel, who was now standing on her own.

Tyina suddenly recalled one of her baby cousins standing up and holding onto something before trying to walk and realized Angel wanted to do the same. She took a step back and Angel managed to take a small step, holding onto the bed.

Way Big's mouth dropped open before he blinked in surprise. "Tyina, Angel's trying to mimic you walking," he said softly.

The young girl realized he was right and began walking carefully backwards and Angel followed step for step before Tyina got an idea and moved away from the bed and standing in the middle of the room and motioned to Angel.

Heaven was curious as to what the young cyborg had in mind before she realized that Tyina was smack in the middle between her and Angel. Way Big noticed too and smiled as Tyina motioned to Angel again. "Come on, Angel," she coaxed. "You can do it."

The young To'kustar looked at her and let go of the blanket on the bed and took a step, waiting before taking another step. Tyina now began walking backwards again, smiling when she saw Angel mimicking her steps.

Rachel, who had just come down the slide and landed on the bed, watched with wide eyes and a huge smile as Angel began walking towards Tyina and Heaven. "Come on, Angel," she heard Tyina coax the little To'kustar.

Heaven kneeled down and held out her arms as Angel began walking a bit faster and more surely towards her mother, uncle, and cousin, gently picking up Tyina and gently hugging her before continuing on walking to her mother, who picked her up and hugged both her daughter and Tyina.

"You did it, Angel," Heaven said. "Mommy's so proud of you."

Angel smiled and looked at Tyina. "Ena!" She said happily.

Tyina looked puzzled. "What?" She asked.

Way Big chuckled, as did Rachel. "I think she's trying to say your name," said the older woman, alerting the four that she was there.

Heaven went up to the bed and gently set Angel down on it and the baby To'kustar gently set Tyina down, who looked at Rachel. "How long have you been watching us, Aunt Rachel?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "Since Angel began mimicking you walking," she said, placing a hand on her niece's shoulder. "So, are you going to give Heaven a chance to meet you?"

Before Tyina could say anything, Heaven scooped her up in her hands. "She has to," she said. "So I can thank her for helping my daughter learn how to walk."

The young girl looked a bit bashful. "I was just concerned she'd fall and hurt herself if I moved too fast," she said before giggling when Heaven gently poked her stomach.

"Yes, but you helped Angel a lot," the female To'kustar said. "Angel has had some trouble walking and wanted to learn, but needed a little encouragement."

"Which you gave her, Tyina," Way Big said with a proud smile. "Angel was intrigued by you and that made her want to meet you properly."

Tyina looked at them in surprise before realizing they were right and Heaven smiled at her. "So, am I correct in guessing you're one of my nieces?" She asked.

The young girl was surprised again. "I am?" She asked.

"Of course you are," said Way Big with a smile. "After all, you're my niece."

"And Heaven is mine and Way Big's sister," said Rachel. "So, yes, she's your aunt and Angel's your cousin."

"Ena!" Angel said again, making them smile.

Tyina looked up at them and Way Big smiled. "You know, Tyina, if you hadn't returned, Angel wouldn't have learned how to walk," he said.

"And I wouldn't have gotten a chance to properly meet my niece," said Heaven.

The young cyborg smiled. "I guess even giants can be determined," she said.

"You said it," Rachel said in agreement as she, Tyina, Heaven, and Angel were gently scooped up by Way Big and pulled into a warm hug by the larger giant.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
